


「周三」及时行乐

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3
Summary: 预警：PWP，有双性设定；未成年勿入。





	「周三」及时行乐

“你摸摸我，会出来水的。”

 

郑在玹知道他的道英哥会有这样的一面。

此刻金道英闭着双眼，隐忍的表情似乎说明了难耐的痛苦。他倒在沙发里，下身未着寸缕，白白的双腿分开来。

视线往上就可以看到那个不可言说的地方，正泛着水光。

“……好痒……快帮帮我……”他声音像是快要哭出来。

郑在玹不知道该不该走上前去。他那根早在对方脱下裤子时就抬头的兄弟，正在叫嚣着想要进入金道英的身体里。

这算趁人之危吗？

“在玹……在玹呐……帮帮哥……”金道英轻声唤着。他的哭腔和他的高音一样，撩得人心里发痒。

郑在玹叹了口气，心下联想到哥哥高潮时的声音。

他好想在录音室把金道英扒光，把麦克风紧紧贴着他的嘴，任他叫什么都行。他可以用这声音做采样，混入任何一首他的Solo曲中，让彼此的声音水乳交融，就像自己马上要对他做的事情一样，狠狠地，不留缝隙地将自己嵌入到他的身体中去。

让他真真正正哭出来，上面和下面都要流出水。

金道英伸手去搂他的脖子，看样子他也等不及了。他搂着郑在玹亲了亲，脸上的潮红越来越深。平日不擅长亲密肢体接触的他这时看起来格外诱人。

郑在玹注视着他的脸，没什么动作。他想如果哥哥现在睁开眼，一定会看到自己有多深情。这目光只有看他时才会这样，充满着爱和征服，还有些捉摸不定的施虐欲。

可惜金道英始终不肯回视他直白的视线。郑在玹知道他想什么，无非就是所谓的落差感和已经荡然无存的自尊心在作祟。

 

出道时的郑在玹是金道英可爱又乖巧的弟弟。那时他还没变声，个子没有如今这么出挑，身材更显单薄。金道英在他身边，虽然只是年长一岁的哥哥，但凭着一股子机灵劲儿，加上很会察言观色，在大事小事上都对郑在玹照顾不少。

郑在玹也喜欢这个聪明的哥哥。虽说他会和金道英开玩笑并且吵嘴，但都不影响他们之间的关系，反而因此愈发亲近。

亲近到郑在玹知道了金道英的秘密，亲近到他可以随意进出他的身体。

身边的人都知道他俩玩的好，只是从没想过有一天会玩到床上去。

 

哥哥弟弟的关系在一次异国的行程中彻底变质。那时他们刚结束一场录制，成员在回酒店的路程中开了直播。评论里的粉丝提议在线分室友，在得到经纪人的眼神同意后，他们选择了最老套的方式，抓阄。

就这样，他和金道英被分到了同一间房。他不是没和他做过室友，所以也没有什么大惊小怪。一天的行程让两人都很疲劳，金道英摊在床上让郑在玹先去洗澡，他便去了。出来后只看到金道英窝在床里已经呼呼大睡起来。

又没有卸妆。郑在玹知道他这个不好的习惯，于是打算把人喊起来。但对方睡的死，根本不理会他。郑在玹干脆将他抱了起来。

他这个哥哥身子好轻，郑在玹想。金道英是很瘦，但好歹作为一个成年男性，抱起来简直不用他什么力气似的，这让郑在玹觉得不可思议。他转念想这还要多亏他日常健身，以至于如今的自己比怀里的人不知道强壮了多少倍。

再怎么睡得沉也该在郑在玹给他洗脸的时候时醒过来了，但金道英没有，软塌塌的身体一直在往下滑，郑在玹索性把他放进浴缸。

当时的道英像个布偶一样可以被摆弄成任何的姿势。郑在玹突然起了坏心，他把金道英上衣脱下来，打开水龙头，调了调温度。

既然这样了也没必要留裤子。郑在玹解他裤带的时候动作迟疑了一下。他看着哥哥那个和他一样的部位，发觉对他身体有种陌生而强烈的好奇。

 

他和成员们有时候会因为赶时间而一起洗澡，大家从不介意。只是他从来没有和金道英一起洗过，印象里金道英好像也没和其他人一起过。

有什么好担心的。郑在玹觉得等金道英醒了发现自己对他这样，说不定还会感谢自己。他大可让金道英不洗就睡，可他这是关心和照顾哥哥的行为。

他慢慢脱掉他的裤子，不得不承认他盯着金道英的小腿多看了几秒钟，然后他转向去脱他湿透的内裤。因为被打湿所以不太好脱下来，郑在玹只好把金道英的双腿抬了抬。

 

他想没什么大问题的，哥哥醒了肯定不会怪他。大家都是男人，该有的都有。

可就是这一抬出了事情。金道英的头因为这个动作不小心磕到了浴室边缘，他终于醒了过来。

他在痛苦中迅速清醒过来，睁开眼，看到郑在玹把他内裤扒到一半，一脸错愕的看着自己。

郑在玹把他腿抬起来的时候，那个不同于男人的器官毫无保留的显露在他眼前。郑在玹愣住了，手上的动作也停了下来。

金道英觉得自己脑袋里轰的一声炸了开来。

 

 

郑在玹走出浴室的时候以为自己在做梦，他惊讶地讲不出话，脑海里是一遍遍刚才的画面，金道英的身体和他身下那个明明只有女人才会有的器官。

他一时间难以接受，但与此同时心里却又冒出了让自己都厌恶的想法。

浴室落了锁，金道英在里面待了好久，水声时有时无，但好久人都没有出来。郑在玹把刚才发生的事想了又想，把自己心中的想法检讨了一遍又一遍，可他还是没有出来。

郑在玹敲了敲浴室的门。“我不会说出去的，哥快出来吧，别感冒了。”

 

就这样他和金道英做了个不可言说的约定。也是从那以后，他们之间的关系变得复杂起来。

那天以后金道英觉得在郑在玹眼前抬不起头，从此郑在玹眼里潇洒自如的哥哥不见了，取而代之的是一个只会常常躲避自己视线的金道英。他唯唯诺诺又毕恭毕敬的态度让郑在玹觉得陌生。

他们的关系再也回不去了。金道英干什么都离他远远的，曾经要好的两人任谁看都出了间隙。队友们私下找他俩分别聊天，都聊不出什么结果。队长干脆制造两人单独在一起的契机，试图让两人合好。

郑在玹也想借此机会好好和哥哥把话说清楚。他希望金道英别因为这件事心里有芥蒂，更别因此而丧失自信。

“你还是我的哥哥，这是任何事情都不会改变的。”

郑在玹真诚的语气让金道英逐渐松懈下来。他理了理思路，决心让郑在玹帮他一起保守这个秘密。毕竟在群体生活中，有个能帮着一起隐瞒秘密且又可靠的人多好啊。金道英觉得这是个正确的决定，何况在玹一直是他喜欢的弟弟，他是放心的。

 

可是任何人都很难经得起诱惑。又是一次海外同宿时，金道英洗澡出来后看到郑在玹坐在自己床边，他问说为什么还不去睡时，郑在玹突然把他扑倒在床上。

被压着的金道英着实被吓了一跳，以为对方在开玩笑就没有挣脱，直到郑在玹伸手去摸他下面，他才意识到对方想干嘛。

他赶紧去推郑在玹，可惜对方力气根本不是自己可以抗衡的。

郑在玹见他反抗，他缓缓说“哥我不会告诉其他人的。”

“所以呢？”金道英犹豫着，他心里怕极了，平日里乖巧可爱的弟弟，此刻的眼神再诚实不过。他自然知道，那是属于成年男性的欲望。

“我不告诉别人。” 郑在玹重复了一遍，说着他开始去亲吻金道英，从耳垂一路向下，一直亲到胸前。

金道英屏着呼吸，大气都不敢喘，全身微微发着抖，不知道郑在玹下句还会说什么。

“……但是，哥也要帮我一个忙。“郑在玹停止了亲吻，怔怔地看着金道英。

他想继续说下去，但金道英用手捂住了他的嘴。他脸上看不出表情，但最终还是闭上了眼，自己解开了衣服。

郑在玹笑了笑。哥哥那么聪明怎么会不知道呢，何况此时自己身下的东西顶着他，此刻说什么都显得多余。

郑在玹不急不躁地吻着金道英，手也慢慢滑向那个隐秘的地方。他想他和哥哥认识这么久，原来哥哥身体上竟然有这么一处自己从来不知道的地方。

金道英强迫自己冷静下来，可他心跳得极快，说不上是哪里刺激到他，和在玹赤裸着身体贴在一起时他难以自持地产生了快感，这种感觉从头皮一直延伸到身下，仿佛触电一般让他颤栗不断。

他感到自己的腿被分开，有手指在入口处来回打着圈，动作缓慢又有力量，弄得他腿间一片湿润。

“哥怎么出了这么多的水？”在玹的声音在他耳边响起，让他羞的更不敢睁眼。

他干脆用手臂遮着自己的脸，不敢去看更不想听。可在玹并没有停止，他的手指开始浅浅的进入，一边操弄着一边说，“哥的身体好棒，为什么不早点告诉我呢……”

金道英心里委屈的不行，他被弟弟这样搞来搞去，身体上受不了，心理上更受不了。他央求着说“在玹呐，别这样好不好……”

“可是哥哥，”在玹把手臂他拿开，“我感觉你挺喜欢我这样的。”

金道英红着眼睛看着他，说不出话。

他喜欢吗？

毫无疑问他身体是喜欢的。他从来不知道自己下面能湿成这样。

郑在玹把他的屁股抬了抬，让他双腿勾住自己的腰。他现在又放了两只手指进去，金道英觉得他下面跟着了火一样，体液源源不断地往外涌。

郑在玹加了点力度，换着方向刺激着那个湿漉漉的小穴。金道英起先紧咬着嘴唇，此刻终于受不了，开始断断续续地叫了起来，每叫一声就让郑在玹更兴奋了。

金道英声音好听他是知道的，但没想到情潮迭起时的声音更动听，媚惑极了。他情不自禁地把那个发涨的东西对着穴口。

郑在玹抽出手指的时候，金道英的身体恋恋不舍的收紧了一些。他失神的睁开眼，以为结束了，但下一秒他就感觉到了更大东西正抵着自己。

他张了张嘴，刚想说什么，就被郑在玹狠狠堵住了嘴唇。随之而来下面也被那根插了进来。

金道英又疼又爽，眼角的泪顺着脸颊流了下去。郑在玹掐着他的腰，一遍遍地插入又抽出，力道大地金道英整个人都跟着颤抖。郑在玹把他的腿架在身侧，下身贴得紧紧，插得特别深。

“……在玹……轻点……哥要不行了……“ 金道英哭着说。

郑在玹被金道英又哭又叫的声音刺激地更停不下来，“哥……别说话……“

他很想温柔地对哥哥来着。事实上自从他有了这个大胆的想法后，他一直暗暗计划着和哥哥的第一次要怎么进行，只是一旦实施起来，他发现自己比想象的还要失控。金道英的身体和他的声音，一直在勾着自己，不让他出来，陷得越来愈深。

动情时他又去吻哥哥的唇。可怜的哥哥被操得失魂落魄，嘴巴不自觉得张着，郑在玹的舌头在他口腔里乱来，好像也在模仿着身下的动作一样直奔着喉咙深处进击。

金道英带着哭腔的声音全被郑在玹堵在嘴里。他越来越觉得委屈，他就这样被自己心爱的弟弟不停的侵犯，完全不给自己讲话的机会。他甚至已经不介意这场突如其来的性爱了，只是想确认下弟弟是否单纯地只想解决生理需求。

这可是他的第一次啊。金道英想。

终于意识到怀里的人在止不住的哭泣时郑在玹停住了动作，他有些慌张地问，“哥哥，我弄疼你了吗？“

金道英哭的上气不接下气，试图说话但总连不成句子。郑在玹看他发红的眼睛，心里又一阵强烈的冲动，他把动作变慢，轻轻地捅着那个娇嫩的地方。

“啊……”金道英刚刚缓了缓，下身又传来一阵阵强烈的酥麻感。

确认了哥哥还是舒服的以后，郑在玹便又肆无忌惮起来。金道英又哭又叫的样子实在太过勾人，他只当满脸亮晶晶的都是生理性的泪水。

“哥哥里面好舒服啊……”郑在玹忍不住感慨，“……一直在吸着我……”

“……别……别这么说……”

郑在玹想哥哥能有这样的身体真的太棒了，他可以用这种方式贴近哥哥。毕竟平日里金道英跟人再亲也有着若即若离的分寸感，他对自己曾经也是，但现在不一样了，他们的关系以后就完全不一样了。

“道英哥，”郑在玹狠狠插了两下，“你看着我……”

金道英涣散的眼神因为情潮迭起难以聚焦，但他分明还是看到了郑在玹期待的深情。

“喜欢这样吗？“

金道英咬着唇，害怕一张嘴就是令人羞耻的呻吟。

郑在玹见他不回答，又俯下身去咬他的耳朵，身下的动作变的急促起来。他几乎是贴着他说，“快回答我……”

金道英被顶得说不出话，他那里被操弄的像要把整个身体都点燃似的火热。

“喜欢吗？“郑在玹坚持不懈的问，他快速插了几下又停了下来，等待着金道英的回答。

见动作停下，金道英转过头，用极轻的声音嗯了一声。

得到答复的郑在玹终于满意，他变换着角度抽插着。金道英一遍遍被插入的同时又一遍遍频临高潮，直到压在身上的弟弟又发狠的一顶，金道英尖叫着射了出去。

郑在玹感觉到金道英的小穴正不停的收缩，快要把他夹断似的。他情难自抑地咬上了金道英的嘴唇，使劲吮吸着对方的舌尖。

金道英只想赶快结束，他费劲地动了动已经脱力的双腿，想要把自己和郑在玹分开一些，可又被他按住了。

 

这小子身体可真好，这都多久了还不射，他迷迷糊糊地想。

郑在玹又在他身体里来来回回抽插了好几下，终于在最后一个深入后泄了出去。金道英清楚地感知到了体内被喷射的热液，他被这陌生的触感吓得慌张起来，开始推郑在玹企图想起来。

可郑在玹还压在他身上，埋在体内的东西也不拔出来。

“哥，别乱动，”郑在玹稳住身下动来动去的金道英，“让我缓一缓。”

金道英又只好让弟弟在他身上趴了好一会儿，他俩被这场强烈的性爱透支了太多精力。郑在玹伸手摸了摸他们交合的地方，这让金道英觉得羞愧难当，却没成想下面的小口也跟着一张一合。

郑在玹轻轻笑了笑，“道英哥是不是又想要了？”

“……你胡说什么！”

“没胡说啊，”郑在玹凑近到他耳边，“哥下面一直吸着我不让我出来呢……”

“……“金道英深呼一口气，强迫自己思想平时郑在玹乖乖的样子，“在玹，听话，你先起来。”

见金道英终于有力气说话，并且还是用他平时和自己说话的口吻，郑在玹忽然又来了劲，觉得道英哥这样子跟刚才在自己身下哭叫着高潮的样子简直判若两人。

可是又有什么关系呢？哥哥不管怎样都是我的。郑在玹把自己又要抬头的那根拿出来，侧了侧身子放开哥哥。金道英身上一轻，这才得以支着身子站了起来。

郑在玹眼神盯着金道英光滑的后背，看着他下床走向浴室，大腿内侧亮晶晶的。他想现在金道英身体里估计都还是他的精液。他突然可惜刚才没有观赏下哥哥被射精后的肉穴，只记得第一次看到的时候粉粉嫩嫩的，被射过之后应该更美吧。

金道英浑身酸痛，只想快点洗澡。可浴室门还没关上就被郑在玹推开。

金道英吃惊地看着郑在玹的下身，他难以想象明明只有一岁之差的弟弟怎么可以这么精力旺盛。郑在玹冲他不好意思的笑了笑，“道英哥我们一起洗吧。”

金道英无奈地想，怎么可能只是单纯洗澡呢。果然他刚踩进浴缸就被郑在玹压在墙壁上了，他下面还是湿漉漉的，不要太好进入。

郑在玹抱着他，不知节制是何物地在金道英身体里肆意宣泄着欲望，金道英觉得自己要被插坏掉了，他胡乱地叫着，不知道过了多久郑在玹才放开他。

隔天早晨他跟散架了一样在床上坐不起来。他似睡非睡地时候听到身边郑在玹好像跟谁讲电话，隔了一会儿好像经纪人哥也来了，再然后他就完全不记得了。直到又睡到下午，他觉得被窝里钻进来一个人，抱着自己。

他强迫自己睁开眼，看到了一脸凝重的郑在玹。

“哥还好吗？”

金道英轻轻应了声。他听到郑在玹在他耳边不住的道歉，“对不起，哥你快点好起来，对不起……”

“没事。”他说。

郑在玹亲了亲他的额头，“因为喜欢哥才那样的。”

“……嗯。”

金道英想自己也爽到了，何必跟这事儿过意不去呢。

人生不就是及时行乐么。


End file.
